


Lesbianism and Bad Puns

by homeisabluebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Smut, F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeisabluebox/pseuds/homeisabluebox
Summary: Three short stories written as part of 31 Days of Ficmas but mostly as a Christmas present to myself.  Posted separately due to ratings; the title tells you almost all you need to know.





	1. Santa On Top

“Doctor?” Rose called from down the hallway. “Doctor, where are you?”

“In here, Rose!” The Doctor replied, gulping. She wasn’t sure she was ready for her wife to see her like this, but she couldn’t hide forever.

Rose walked into the bedroom and the Doctor turned to face her, face frozen in an unreadable expression. Rose paused to take in the sight in front of her, then gave a low whistle. A Santa hat was perched on top of the Doctor’s blonde hair, and for the rest of her body, it was on display. The Doctor wore a small bralette. The red satin cups were trimmed with white fur, and so was the red skirt that was so short it didn’t even cover all of her knickers.

“Wow, Doctor,” Rose breathed. “You look amazing.”

The Doctor fiddled with the hem of her skirt. “I wanted to surprise you, but...”

“But?” Rose asked, stepping forward to embrace her wife.

“I think I prefer the lingerie on you, Rose.” 

Rose smiled and gave the Doctor a lingering kiss. The Time Lord moaned as Rose pulled away to rifle in the chest of drawers that stood in the corner of their bedroom. “Alright, Doctor,” Rose said with a sway of her hips. I’ll show you lingerie.” She turned back. “You can wear the pants in this relationship, for tonight anyway.” Something was pressed into the Doctor’s hands and Rose sauntered into en-suite. She blew a kiss. “See you in a few.”

The Doctor looked down to see what was in her hands. A pair of black knickers that had a silver ring sewed to the front and a long, curved dildo that Rose loved. The Doctor grinned. She was in for a fun night.


	2. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Ten x Rose; Teen Rating; 260 Words
> 
> She's regenerated, but Rose still wants her.

Regenerating on Christmas. That was new. It wouldn’t have been a problem except... except she had slept through the time Rose needed her most. The Doctor figured it wasn’t a great way to start their relationship. If they still had one that is. Rose was sitting in the library of the Tardis with her so clearly they were still friends, but the Doctor still wanted more. And it seemed like that more was going to happen right up until she regenerated. And she had to go and regenerate into a woman, ruining whatever chances she had with Rose Tyler.

But when the Doctor turned heat head away from the lights of the Christmas Tree, Rose was staring at her with a hungry look in her eyes. As their eyes met, Rose scooted closer to the Doctor and rested a hand on her thigh. “Doctor,” Rose whispered. “I’m thinking we should make this Christmas gay. Y’know? Like the song says?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor looked confused.

Rose leaned in even further and brushed a strand of long brown hair out of the Doctor’s face. “I want you to take me under that Christmas tree.”

“Take you? What do you...” Rose squeezed the Doctor’s thigh. “Oh!” The Doctor tried to pull away, but Rose has backed her into the corner of the sofa. “Rose I don’t... I don’t have the same parts I used to.”

Rose just smiled. “I know, Doctor. That’s never stopped me before.”

The Doctor grinned. “Well then Rose Tyler, will you join me under the tree?”


	3. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen x Rose; Mature Rating; 245 Words
> 
> Rose has a surprise for her wife, and the Doctor is very eager to open it.

Blonde hair wet from the shower, the Doctor steps into the bedroom she shares with Rose. “Wow.” She exhales sharply, letting the towel she’s wrapped in to drop to the floor. Nipples already hard, and not just from the cold air, she takes in the figure of Rose Tyler sprawled across their bed. Rose Tyler, not wearing anything but a bright red ribbon that sneaks between her legs and encases her breasts with a bow.

Rose stands up sultrily and crosses the floor to take the Doctor’s hand. “Are you coming, Doctor?” She asks, tongue darting across red painted lips.

The Doctor groans as Rose’s hand brushed against her bare skin. “In about 30 seconds if you put your mouth where I need it,” comes the hurried reply.

Rose giggles, momentarily breaking the spell, but with a shake of her blonde girls, she is an untouchable goddess once again. “Oh no, Doctor, you’re not going to cum that fast.” She leans in, breath tickling the Doctor’s earlobe. “You’re not going to cum for a long time if I have any say in the matter.” 

The Doctor frowned. “You mean I don’t get to unwrap my present?”

“Not until you’ve earned it.” Rose grabbed both of the Doctor’s wrists and bound them with another red ribbon bow before leading her to the bed. “And only I decide when you’ve earned it, Doctor.” Rose pushed the other woman flat onto the bed before climbing on top of her.


End file.
